


Let's Go Home

by applepals



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepals/pseuds/applepals
Summary: Usopp helps out a drunken Zoro yet again but doesn't mind in the slightest.





	Let's Go Home

While walking outside of a warm bar into the cold winter air Usopp found himself carrying a boozed up Zoro on his back.

“I’m not picking your drunk ass up at three in the morning anymore!” Usopp said, lying through chattering teeth. He would go save that idiot a million times over. Zoro was his friend, and friends stick together.

In the midst of making his way towards the Thousand Sunny, a voice Usopp didn’t expect to hear mumbled, “Thanks, buddy…”

Zoro’s words of companionship meant everything and was all that Usopp could ever ask for, "Ah, well… _you know ~_ “ 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> "Let's Go Home" is my first ever written work (drabble) for Zoro and Usopp 
> 
> It's based on the friendship starter; “I’m not picking your drunk ass up at three in the morning anymore!”
> 
> I thought that prompt fit Zoro and Usopp's dynamic perfectly, so here we are~ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I had tons of fun writing for them (´⌣`ʃƪ) ♡


End file.
